Amanecer tras la Derrota
by Lyddel
Summary: Drabble. Está dicho que las promesas están ahí para ser cumplidas. Marco lo había intentado y había fallado, sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido.


**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Marco/Maruko  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.  
**Advertencias:** N/A  
**Notas: **Todavía no puedo creer lo abandonado que tenía esto, empecé a tomar clases de japonés y ahora tengo todavía menos tiempo que antes, pero no creo dejar el fandom, me gusta mucho escribir de ES21 ;A; y hablando de eso, no sé por qué no había escrito nada de la única pareja canon que tenemos.

* * *

**Amanecer tras la Derrota**

Sorprendentemente, no eran las únicas personas en la calle a esas horas. Los horarios laborales y académicos exigían sacar el mayor provecho posible del día. Por lo tanto, ya de madrugada había movimiento en las calles, había pasos, escuchaba el pasar del tren, el pedaleo de una bicicleta, el motor de un carro. El sonido alimentaba la ciudad ayudándola a despertar.

La nieve cubría todo hasta donde alcanzaban a ver sus ojos, cómo un manto blanco y limpio, suave pero frío. Podía sentirla deshaciéndose bajo sus pies, en la sensación mullida de cada paso.

Y ahí estaba ella, protegiéndose del frío con un abrigo de lana negro y una bufanda gris sobre su nariz y boca, en las últimas horas de la madrugada, mirando con intensidad al hombre parado junto a ella.

Cómo se había dejado convencer para una cosa como ésta era un misterio hasta para ella. Había algo en él que la incitaba a salir de su zona de confort y que ella nunca había logrado identificar, o resistir.

Él también llevaba puesto un abrigo, las frías corrientes de aire le movían el cabello mientras él tenía la vista fija al frente con expresión solemne. Luego volteó a mirarla a ella y sonrió.

—Lamento haberte echo venir hasta aquí —dijo Marco sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella —, pero quiero mostrarte algo.

Había algo extraño en su tono de voz.

Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Maruko, pues ninguno de los dos había hablado desde que se encontraron salvo por sus respectivos saludos de rigor.

_Mostrarte algo_, pensó ella, siempre era así, a Marco le gustaba mucho usar esas palabras.

Por eso estaban los dos allí de nuevo, en el mismo parque de siempre, en el que conocían como las palmas de sus manos, del que le había mostrado todo.

Marco había vuelto la vista al suelo, como repasando algo en su mente, luego volvió a levantar el rostro y se aclaró la garganta. Sus ojos azules cargaban un deje de tristeza y sin embargo, parecía inamoviblemente decidido.

—En realidad —comenzó él —, necesito que me acompañes mientras lo veo.

Maruko pestañeó, sorprendida, nunca antes le había parecido tan vulnerable, nunca le había visto ceder tanto terreno.

—¿Qué es lo que...

No pudo terminar la frase, se detuvo pues Marco había tomado su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos, produciendo una sensación extraña puesto que ambos llevaban guantes.

—El amanecer tras la derrota —afirmó él anclando la vista al frente una vez más.

Cuando ella le siguió la mirada alcanzó a ver los débiles tonos rosados que ya comenzaban a colorear el cielo, anticipando la llegada del sol.

La mañana del 26 de Diciembre.

A pesar de todo, él la había llevado a ése lugar, a ver el amanecer, tal y como lo había prometido meses atrás.

Sin embargo, ése no era el amanecer con el que Marco había soñado, no era el que hubiera deseado entregarle. Era más bien el fantasma de lo que debió haber sido, un recuerdo doloroso de lo que había perdido.

Ella estaba consciente de lo que representaba para él, y de que no le era sencillo estar ahí parado, entre ella y la promesa que no fue capaz de cumplir.

Maruko cerró los ojos por un momento y lo acompañó en silencio. Intercalando su mirada entre el cielo que se abría para dar comienzo al día, y la inalterable expresión que ostentaba Marco. Ahora, bajo la luz del amanecer que jugaba con el azul de sus ojos parecía aún más afligido.

Ella aumentó la presión en el agarre de sus manos, cargando su atención hacia ella, y fue Maruko quien esta vez lo miró con una sonrisa.

Maruko estaría allí para él, así como Marco había probado estar allí para ella, sin importar el amanecer al que tuvieran que mirar.


End file.
